Known illumination means for displays, for example, of mobile applications, have a light source which is a tubular light source (CCFL; cold cathode fluorescent lamp), for example. The light emitted by the light source is coupled into a molded part with a wedge-shaped cross-section or cuboid shape on a front surface thereof. Especially due to the wedge-shaped embodiment of the molded part, a total reflection of the light beams at the phase boundary and, through corresponding scattering centers, an exiting of the light beams at the surface of the wedge-shaped molded part occur. The surface of the wedge-shaped molded part is arranged opposite to the display to be transilluminated. The surface of the molded part has such a structure that the light exits from the optical waveguide by refraction. The thus refracted light is collimated by several films provided between the molded part and the display and guided in such a way that an essentially white light arrives at the display. The structure of such illumination means is complicated, all the more so since several films must be inserted in one frame or the like, for example, and it must be ensured that shifting or the like of the films is avoided. Due to the complicated structure, the manufacturing cost is high. Further, there is a risk of functional defects.
Compositions containing various acrylates are known.
EP 0 478 261 A2 describes defined compositions containing up to 45% by weight of a partially fluorinated acrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,209 A describes compositions containing either more than 9% by weight of photoinitiator or less than 50% by weight of partially fluorinated acrylate.
WO 92/21492 A1 describes compositions containing more than 5% by weight of photoinitiator.
EP 0 536 743 A1 describes compositions containing less than 50% by weight of partially fluorinated acrylate or less than 24.9% by weight of non-fluorinated acrylate.
EP 0 333 464 A1 describes compositions that contain spacer-free perfluorinated acrylates.
EP 0 196 212 A2 also describes compositions with spacer-free perfluorinated acrylates.